


How to Survive a Car Trip

by cranesmuir_witch



Series: Ghosts, Children, Chips and Other Distractions [1]
Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy Fraser Family, Gen, Outlander Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: This is my foray into Outlander's Secret Santa fanfic for 2016. I wrote a Modern AU fluffy Fraser family fanfic for @iwanttodriveyouthroughthenight. I hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwanttodriveyouthroughthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwanttodriveyouthroughthenight).



The Fraser clan was finally buckled into their respective seats in the family car. Jamie Fraser, father of six sat in the driver’s seat, as usual. His wife, Dr. Claire Fraser, navigator extraordinaire, was sat beside him. She had plotted the fastest route online, checked it several times for potential traffic, printed it out, three whole punched it, and then placed it in the travel binder. She had made sure that everyone was prepared for their time away, except for arranging for kennel boarding for their dog. Begrudgingly, the dog was in his cage, in the boot. There was no clear reason they were running late. The entire group had been given a schedule they were told they needed to adhere to down the smallest detail. Of course, the moment the Fraser children were told they must, they had to fight against the urge that they did most assuredly **not**. Especially William. 

He had been buckled into his seat belt a little too tightly for his liking and he was balking at his discomfort. Loudly.

Upon hearing unrest, Claire turned around from the front passenger seat to shoot her son a look. She was the disciplinarian in the family, notorious for her no-nonsense approach. Throughout her years of parenting she had perfected a stern façade that wordlessly told them they had better cease whatever they were doing, for fear of potentially dire consequences. 

At a mere eight years old, William Henry Alexander Murtagh Fraser (a.k.a. Wham) was the baby of the family. He was a force to be reckoned with, even if only in his overactive imagination. His theatrics were what he used to turn the focus of attention towards himself, even if for just a few moments. Unfortunately for him, his older siblings recognized this and conspired on a daily basis to thwart him. This holiday was no different, he was going to give it his all and they were going to do everything in their power to make the time spent at Lallybroch as uneventfully enjoyable as possible. 

William slunk down in his seat then turned himself to watch his older sisters signing animatedly to each other. They used the words for Christmas, presents, and coal but there wasn’t enough light in the minivan to see the whole conversation. After a bit, he was positive he saw his name sign a few times which made him more interested in their conversation than usual. He stuck his tongue out at them and pulled a face to show his displeasure.

Faith stopped her conversation with Brianna for a moment to return the favor. She waved her hand at him a few times to let him know she was going to speak. He purposefully turned away but turned back when he felt a forceful tap on his shoulder.

**_What? Are you going to tell me my face is going to freeze that way?_** he gestured. 

**_Quit whinging Wham!_** she signed back angrily. **_Or you’ll get nothing but coal in your stocking! I’ll be sure that Father Christmas knows you’ve been extra cheeky this year!_**

Her waist length red hair still had choppy gaps where he had thrown some chewed gum a few months prior. To say that she was furious was an understatement, he knew that he was on thin ice with her. She had recently started a nearby university, turning her love of the outdoors and plants into an academic career focusing on botany. After his last escapade she was glad she had opted to not live at home, despite missing the rest of the family terribly.

“You heard her!” Brianna added pointedly. “Haud yer wheesht and mind your own.”

Ever since she could remember, Bree had her sister’s back. It started in primary school when she found out that not everyone knew BSL or had someone in their family who wore hearing aids. Evidently, normality for most people wasn’t stomping on the floor or waving at someone to get their attention. Her friends looked so surprised when they came over to watch a movie and it had closed captions. An intense protectiveness really kicked in the first time she saw people openly laugh at Faith. After a few more of those experiences she decided that she liked their version of normal better. 

Fergus’s deep laugh added to the chatter. “Our sisters are correct frère, it is better to be silent and live another day.” he chuckled. “Marsali has taught me that it is not necessary to say everything at the precise moment you think it. It is perfectly fine to think it loudly.”

The eldest Fraser’s wife had gone up to Lallybroch with their children a few days beforehand. She wanted to spend some time with her mother who lived nearby in Broch Morda. With her blessing, Fergus had stayed behind to help his father finalize a major project at the family’s printing house. She was proud how he had come into his own as a dedicated man and father as of late. He had thrown himself into his work for the most part to prove to himself that he could succeed. His intense dedication had helped him move up the ranks with more and more clients asking to specifically work with him.

He gently patted his brother’s shoulder as he nodded his head. 

“We will soon be at Lallybroch and you can cause as much mischief as you please with your Murray cousins,” Fergus suggested. “Just leave the matches in the kitchen this year, understand?”

William just rolled his eyes.

“Weel, that’ll make him want t’do it all the more Fergus!” Julia groaned. She elbowed her twin as she shook her head. As the extroverted “older by two whole minutes” twin, Julia, took her job of letting people she knew everything about everything seriously. Of course she put an immense amount of time gathering information but didn’t always get the facts completely correct. She had so much data catalogued in her brain that it occasionally got crossed on the path from her brain to her mouth. Her mother was concerned when the young girl she knew was so bright beginning to struggle with her studies. After a diagnosis of dyslexia, Julia acknowledged that she learned differently. She still barrelled through encyclopedias like someone might read a magazine but she learned how to catalogue everything in an immaculately written journal.

Angela took her headphones off to find out what she had missed. As a newly minted teenager she took her job as an introvert very seriously. The studious girl read anything about animals she could get her hands on but her passion was horses. She volunteered at a nearby small animal clinic cleaning stalls and cages, answering the phone, as well as practicing how to soothe the sick patients. It was hard to explain with words, but befriending something that was helpless made her feel like a better person. Her Da also noticed that she was more at home around their farm than she was in the busy city, a child after his own heart.

“What? I was listening to my new music!” she huffed. “What d’ye want?”

The volume, of course, was turned up so loudly that everyone could hear what she was listening to, which also made the dog howl loudly.

**I WANT TO DRIVE YOU THROUGH THE NIIIIIIIGHT!**

The thoroughly embarrassed teenager blushed scarlet. After clumsily pushing several wrong buttons, she returned the headphones to her ears and recommenced to staring out the window once again.

“Enough!” their father’s voice boomed. He nodded towards Brianna to sign for Faith so she did not miss his upcoming directive. “We’ll be arriving at Lallybroch in four hours. We will make one stop mid way there, and only one stop. Your Mam packed everyone something to eat. We wilna be stopping for fast food. Understood?”

“Yes, Da!” they replied in unison.

Claire Fraser looked at her husband with a small smirk on her face. “We’ll see how long that lasts when we go past that chip shop that fries everything.” she whispered. “One whiff and you will be drawn in by their siren song.”

Jamie only replied with a disgruntled noise and terse look. And with that, they were on there way.

~~

As per usual on a long family car trip, William’s over the top tales were in full force. His topic of the day was how he previously had spoken to a ghost that liked to visit his room at Lallybroch. It wasn’t getting him too far that day but that did not seem to deter him.

“Da!” he yelled. “Do you know what the ghostie said to me about buried treasure?”

“Och, weel this will have to be discussed when I am not hurtling down this picturesque country road with your life in my hands, okay?” Jamie asserted.

The twins quickly clamped their hands over his mouth and shushed him. Their father was an intensely concentrated driver who needed relative quiet. It was just a few miles to the chip shop and if their father was in a good mood he was more likely to splash out on the meal. 

“Why cannot you understand that Da needs it quiet?” Julia hissed softly. “If Da is angry we’ll go straight to Lallybroch and that means no sausage for you, or Scotch eggs. And no Irn Bru, or deep fried Mars bars, got it? None! You will have to eat Aunt Jenny’s cold beet soup she makes every year for Crimbo.”

William, Julia, and Angela screwed up their faces and gagged quietly. 

The drive went by quickly with only a few hiccups, which meant it was wildly successful in Claire’s eyes. A little arguing and some pouting was hardly going to spoil the vacation. She knew from two decades of experience that with each child added to the mix the chances that things could go wrong grew exponentially. With her children, this number was at least doubled, if she was lucky. She and Jamie lived for them and loved them all with a depth they had never been able explain succinctly. While they were complete as individuals they also made an amazing team due to their different strengths.

Their firstborn, Fergus, initially entered their lives as a foster child but quickly became their son. His wide smile, need to take chances, and willingness to give made him the unofficial third parent to the rest of the children. Faith, their first daughter, was a micro preemie who medically struggled through her first several years. It was not until she was given the medical green light to attend nursery that they discovered she was profoundly deaf. A remarkably intelligent young woman who excelled at whatever she set her mind to, was at ease in both the Deaf and hearing worlds. Brianna, with her flaming locks, was almost a carbon copy of her father right down to his necessity to protect the ones he loved. The next in line were Julia and Angela. Identical in looks only. Long, dark, wild hair with whisky eyes like their mother along with the beginnings of her fierceness. The last in the Fraser clan was William. A surprise baby born on his late uncle’s birthday, almost down to the minute. He was the final piece of the family puzzle who reveled in chaos. His skill for recalling historical minutia endeared him to his father and Uncle Murtagh while his aptitude for storytelling drove everyone up a wall. 

The younger trio silently turned around in their seats as the minivan pulled into the parking space. Amazing smells started to waft through the air as the children stopped talking to focus on the thought of good food to come. 

“I’ll open the side door and you can all get out in an orderly manner,” Claire advised. “I’ve already texted your Uncle Ian and he’s called in our takeway. We’ll bring it back so we can have a family dinner with your cousins.”

They all acquiesced to their mother’s appeal, knowing that the quicker they got to Lallybroch, the sooner they would get to enjoy their food. The sooner they ate their food, the more likely William would turn his focus to plotting something with the younger Murrays. 

Faith nudged Fergus, who had been texting Marsali to let her know when they’d be arriving. He looked up from his phone with a smile.

**_I can’t believe how big Germain and Joan are, Fergus! It’ll be brilliant to spend some Auntie time with them. Unless they’re going to go ghosthunting with Wham, of course._** Faith signed.

Fergus laughed as he shrugged.

**_He still can’t stop talking about that little ghost and his treasure? I might have to see if he’ll share if I help dig!_**

Faith just rolled her eyes. They both knew William better than that. 

**_You know, I’ve been reading Da’s research on Lallybroch and during the Uprising the Frasers living there are supposed to have buried all their valuables so the English soldiers couldn’t steal it. Maybe he's onto something?_** she offered. 

They looked at each other for a moment then spoke in unison, “Nah!”

Everyone quickly found their way into the warm chippy, ready to help bring that evening’s supper back to the minivan. A loud, hearty greeting came from the longtime owner and her family as soon as the heady scent hit them. Of course, extra food was wrapped in thick butcher’s paper for the “family that kept them in business” in addition to a few fizzy drinks from the well lit cooler. Claire thanked them profusely before paying and shooing the children back to their vehicle. William dawdled at the back of the line before he tugged on the well worn smock of the husband.

“I hope you put some extra chips in for the ghostie too!” he bubbled. “He never had them afore I shared them with him. I hope he remembers the clues for finding the treasure!”

Fergus smiled weakly and thanked the family again for their generosity as he gently shoved his brother out the door. To quicken the pace, he lifted him over his shoulder to set him in his seat. Their mother stood before them with her hands on her hips, not looking nearly as amused as the boy grinning in front of her.

“William?” Claire asked. “What did I ask you to only discuss with family members?”

“Bodily functions?” he queried.

She tilted her head to the side, pursed her lips and waited for him to make another attempt answering the posed question.

William repeated the words verbatim his mother had repeated many times, almost exactly in her tone as well.

“About the house being haunted because that will make nobody want to stay there and Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ian will lose their livelihood.” he mumbled. He pushed his bottom lip out then launched at her to hug her close.

Jamie reached back from the driver's seat to gently pat his son’s shoulder. 

“Yer Uncle Murtagh and I will talk about the ghost all you want after we get to Lallybroch.” he promised. “We’ll have a wee dram in the Laird’s study together and you can have some fizzy lemonade, young sir.”

“Okay, Da!” came the muffled reply.

Claire kissed William on the forehead as she settled him back into his seat.

“It’s okay, love” she whispered. “We’ll be to Lallybroch in two shakes and we’ll all eat supper at the big table, okay?”

He nodded. His older siblings just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

Fergus and Faith handed out warm chips and serviettes to everyone in the car as they drove the last few miles down the winding roads. 

“These chips are amazing!” Julia effused. “I wish we could eat ‘em every day!”

Muffled sounds of agreement filled air.

_____

The Murray clan, Marsali, and Fergus’s children, welcomed the slightly wayward Frasers back to the homestead. Mrs. Crook laid out the food and table settings while everyone distributed their luggage into their usual rooms on the second floor. Both Jamie and Jenny felt it had been too long since the younger brother had spent a holiday at his childhood home with his own children. They also both agreed that they would take more time for each other even if it was just to discuss the restoration. 

“We understand your mind is focused on the printing firm but y’ don’t want your existence t’ be all in the city brother dear.”Jenny soothed. “And your dear sister needs some help with some decisions ‘round here.”

Claire playfully shoved her husband. “I told you we needed to spend more time up here!”

All the children ran down the stairs clamoring happily about their plans for the next half term break.

“I get the subtle hint!” Jamie laughed. “Fergus, it looks like yer going to be taking over a bit more of the business this year!”

Supper went by quickly with lots of catching up, laughter, and even more happy eating sounds. Fraser family farm business as well as the printing house were discussed in between bites. Marsali and Fergus announced they had signed the lease on a bigger house. Faith brought up ideas for her upcoming gap year. As things turned towards the usual financial aspects the older children turned to their own discourse in the Laird’s study and the younger children were promptly dismissed from the table. 

A settee and blanket in the lounge were used to construct a fort so William could regale his cousins with long winded stories about his ghost. They listened with rapt attention to how it was going to show him the treasure that had been hidden on the estate many generations before. Many tales about the adventures around the hundreds of acres that surrounded them kept them entertained until Mrs. Crook came to tuck them into bed. 

“The ghost kens I'm the spit of someone called Sawny.” William explained as he yawned. “That's why he wants me to help him to find the Fraser gold.”

Mrs. Crook took his hand and squeezed it. “Yer a good lad but y’ need to take care with spirits. Y’ hear me?” she whispered. 

He nodded sleepily as he lay down. “Aye, Mrs. Crook.”

A few hours later, he woke to scamper down the hall to the bathroom. He turned to go back to his room, but stopped when he heard someone laughing. After tiptoeing toward the sound he saw the ghost boy. 

“ Ha! Wha’ di’ yer Mam put ye in?” the ghost giggled. “Ye look like a weeun!”

“I'm eight so I’m not a bairn! And this is my Star Wars onesie!” William sighed. “Don't you know anything?”

“I am William Simon Murtagh MacKenzie Fraser of Lallybroch and one day I’ll be Laird Broch Tuarach,” the ghost declared. “And I wi’ know ev’rythin’! Weel, tha’ what Da says.”

William’s eyes got wide. “I’m William Fraser, too!” he sputtered. “And my Da is the Laird now.”

“I breathed my last here in 1727 an’ have been waitin’ ever since, ye ken?” the ghost lamented. “It has been so many years. The only thin’ I want is someone t’ help me dig up the treasure. Can ye help me?”

“Aye, but why do you want with the treasure?” William puzzled out loud. 

“I put somethin’ dear to me inside th’ wooden box that I need.” he began. “Ye ken I have no need for the gold, that belongs to whoever has need of it. Again, will ye help?”

William enthusiastically nodded his head.

And that is where the story starts…..

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much to @londonerbecky for being an amazing beta! You rock my mismatched socks off! And thank you to @moghraidhjamie/ftloshakespeare for arranging all of this!


End file.
